


One

by Sabishiioni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ones he loves find happiness, Kili finds his One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit  
> Warnings: Read them  
> Follow Me: [Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Not entirely happy with this one, but my pet plot bunny kept chewing on my brain until I finished it. Funny thing, this wasn't even the original plot line.

“Ah, Balin said I might find you here.”

Kili looked up from the book he had been staring at for the last hour. He couldn’t even say he had been reading it as he didn’t even know what was on the page. Still, he grinned at his rescuer.

“Thorin!”

His uncle chuckled as he approached the young dwarf. “I was hoping you could assist me with something in the forge.”

Kili blinked. ”Me? But I thought Fili was better at things like that…”

“Perhaps, but not with what I need you for.” The newly crowned King Under the Mountain paused as he looked at the book on the table in front of his nephew. “Unless this book you have upside down is more interesting…”

Dark eyes widened as pale cheeks blushed. “It’s…something Ori said I should read…”

“Just between the two of us, I think Ori reads too much.” Thorin closed the book as the grateful dwarf stood. Together, they started towards the forge.

“It’s hard to believe that only six months ago, this place was home to a dragon.”

The king nodded, his expression darkening for a moment before disappearing. “Aye, but those dark times are behind us. I have my family to keep the gold lust at bay and a kingdom of dwarves to keep me busy.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a time until they came to the room where completed wares were kept before they were delivered. Thorin led Kili to a table in the back.

“I am told you are friends with the young Mirkwood prince.”

“Aye, Legolas is a skilled archer. He taught me quite a bit after the battle.” Kili smiled at the thought of the blond elf who was patient beyond his years.

“Then, as I suspected, you are the perfect one to ask. I was the one who forged these and would like to know what you think.”

Thorin pulled a cloth away, revealing a pair of daggers. They were just a little less than two feet each in length with eight inches being devoted to the beautifully curved handles which were inlaid with elvish vine motifs. The blades were made of some of the finest steel available to the dwarves and etched with bronze scroll work. 

“They’re beautiful, Uncle! Legolas will love them!” He reached out to lift one of the blades, his sleeve sliding up just enough to reveal an angry purple bruise surrounding the slender wrist. Thorin grabbed his forearm.

“Did Dwalin do this to you?”

Kili’s eyes widened in fear as he tried to pull his arm back. “It was an accident. You of all people should know how passionate he gets…”

His uncle physically flinched, letting go of his nephew. There was sadness in his eyes that Kili only caught because he was looking for it. He was happy they were alone in the room- it gave them freedom to speak frankly. 

“Uncle-”

“Do you love him?”

Kili lowered his eyes. “Yes…

“Then, please, don’t do this to me.”

As Thorin moved to leave the room, Kili’s soft voice stopped him. “But I am not the one he loves.”

The king turned to look at the other dwarf, his heart in his throat. “Kili, I cannot be with him. I have a duty-“

“As a king! Yes I know!” Kili’s head shot up and he glared at Thorin. “You are the king, but you are also the savior of Erabor! You have a right to reward yourself with happiness after so much hardship. The people will not care who you claim as your One! And if they do, it does not matter! You, of all of our people deserve some happiness in your life!”

“And what of your happiness?”

At this, Kili smiled. “Mine would come from the knowledge that the three people I love most in this world are happy.”

Thorin again approached his youngest sister-son. “Are you sure of this?”

“It is not my name he whispers in his sleep. When he runs his fingers through my hair, it is not me he sees. It is not for me that he bought gold hair beads.”

“Kili…I-“

The young dwarf put a hand up to stop him, his eyes bright with tears he refused to let fall. “Tonight, at the feast, Fili will make an announcement. If it pleases you, as I know it will, claim what is rightfully yours, with my blessing.”

“If this is…truly what you want, I accept.”

Kili smiled. “Good, then there is something very important I need to tell you.”

“And that is…?”

“There’s a bur in Legolas’ blade.”

Thorin blinked. “What?”

“Right here…” He turned and picked up one of the daggers, pointing to a minute nick in the sharpened edge. “See?”

Thorin laughed, shaking his head. “And you said you had no eye for this craft!”

***

Later that night, before the feast proper began, Thorin got to his feet from behind the long, food laden table. To his right sat Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori and Ori. To his left were Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin and Oin. Whatever the outcome of tonight might be, he knew these people would support him. They were his family.

“Tonight is a celebration of all that we have regained. But it is also a night in which we celebrate the new bonds of friendship,” He gestured to a table where the Elvenking sat with his son and other dignitaries before continuing. “As well as the old.”

“Here, here! Now let’s eat!”

Thorin laughed as he looked at Gloin, who had spoken only loud enough to for those at the high table to hear. “In a moment, my friend, I promise!”

The red headed dwarf sighed theatrically, allowing Thorin to continue. The king once again turned to address the people in the long hall.

“However, tonight we also celebrate the naming of my Heir.” He placed a hand on his eldest nephews shoulder. “Fili, of the line of Durin shall sit upon the throne after me. Though, I hope he will not object to a long wait.”

Laughing, Fili stood up. “Not at all, King Thorin, for it will then give us time to plan my wedding to Glin.”

His uncle’s face blanked in shock. “Wedding…? You…you found your One?”

“Aye. You don’t need to look so shocked, Uncle,” Fili replied with a grin before finding himself swept into a very un-kingly like hug.

“I…I am so happy for you, Fili!” Thorin turned to the gathering. “Yet another reason to celebrate- My Heir shall have a queen to keep him in line!”

Even the laughter and boisterous toasting did not drown out the small cough from behind the king. Thorin turned his head to see Kili with his head tilted to the side, expectant. With a small nod and eyes that asked for forgiveness, Thorin stepped behind Fili to claim what was his. If anyone had a problem with their king dragging the tall dwarf to his feet to passionately kiss him, they did not dare to speak as the high table erupted into cheers.

And if no one noticed one young dwarf quietly leaving the hall, that was alright too.

***

Kili’s mask was perfect. He smiled as he held the rings for his brother and his bride. He smiled as his brother was crowned Prince. He smiled as he took the hand of the one he loved and placed it in the hand of his beloved uncle for their small ceremony.

That night, he broke the mask, allowed the tears to fall and let his feet take him away from the great halls of Erabor.

***

Bilbo Baggins had just poured himself a fine cup of tea when his doorbell rang. He glanced at the calendar to see if by chance he had forgotten some engagement but the little square was empty. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it.

“Gracious! I did not expect the three of you! Come in, come in!”

Thorin smiled as he entered the hobbit’s home, pleased to see that little had changed since last he had been there. He took off his coat, as did Dwalin and Fili. Bilbo took the three coats into another room.

“Are the others coming as well? If so, I may need to run to the market!”

Despite himself, Thorin couldn’t stop the soft laughter. “No, Master Baggins, it is just the three of us.”

“Then come in and warm yourself!” The small hobbit somehow managed to herd them into the living room where a warm fire was chasing away the early morning chill. “I’ll get you some tea to help warm you up and then you can tell me why you have traveled here in the dead of winter!”

“Bilbo, have you seen my brother?” The hobbit stopped at the desperate tone in Fili’s voice. 

“The elves say he passed through Mirkwood.” Thorin spoke softly, as he often did when speaking of Kili. “We lost his trail as he went into the mountains. We came here…hoping…”

Slowly, Bilbo turned. “He was here...”

All three dwarves suddenly brightened. “Do ye know where he is then?”

The hobbit nodded at Dwalin’s question, his face blank. “Yes…yes, I do know. If you would like, I’ll take you to him. But it would perhaps be best if we rode.”

“He is far away?”

“In a way. He resides on the outskirts of the Shire.” He went to get his coat along with the others. “I will tell you more, once we are on the road.”

It was nearly two hours later before Bilbo spoke again. They rode the ponies the dwarves had brought with them from Erabor, the luggage left at Bag End. Fili and Dwalin were chomping at the bit to question the hobbit but managed to refrain. They were nearly out of Hobbiton when the silence was broken.

“He showed up on my doorstep nearly three months ago. He was starving and ill. It was over a week before he could even sit up in bed. When he was finally well enough, he told me the news from your realm.” He smiled at the three dwarves he rode with. “My congratulations to all of you.”

“We were going to invite you…”

Bilbo chuckled waving off Fili’s worries. “I wouldn’t have been able to make it anyways. Winter came early and harsh this year.”

“Kili?” Dwalin prompted. While it was true that he was unable to give the young dwarf his heart, he still cared deeply for him. He regretted not realizing how much until they found his chambers empty a few days after his bonding with Thorin.

“Yes…” Bilbo sighed and looked into the distance, as if searching for something. “For some odd reason, Gandalf has a group of Rangers watching the Shire. Kili was the one to discover this and asked me about them. I was just as surprised as he was.”

Thorin frowned. “If I know nothing else of the wizard, I know that his deeds are never needless.”

“I agree. And so did Kili. One morning, I awoke and he was gone.”

“Yes, he does seem to have a tendency to disappear like that,” Fili said bitterly. The sting of his brother leaving without even saying goodbye still had yet to leave him.

“Kili told me that he feared he would not have the strength to leave Erabor if he actually said anything to the three of you. He loved you all too much.”

“Then why did he hafta leave in the firs’ place?”

Thorin was the one to answer Dwalin question. “He felt there was no place for him in our lives.”

Bilbo nodded. “He was happy for you, he really was. However, he feared that he would hurt the three of you if he didn’t leave.”

“How could he hurt us, when he was the one in pain?” Thorin mumble.

“Because we were the cause of that pain…” Two pairs of dwarf eyes turned to Fili, whose cheeks were now wet with tears. “He gave up on his happiness so that we could have ours. After I met Glin, he found excuses to be gone for days at a time so I could spend time with her.”

“And…he gave you to me…” Thorin touched the back of Dwalin’s hand, the one the young dwarf had placed in his own the night of the bonding.

They rode in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts, trying to come up with a way to make things right. 

“He joined them, the Rangers, I mean.” Bilbo’s voice cut through the cold air. “That was where he found his One.”

Fili’s head snapped up. “He…he really found his One?”

Bilbi nodded, keeping his eyes forward. “Fell into her embrace after three days of being in her presence.”

“She must be striking!” Dwalin spoke up grinning.

“She is…”

Thorin had an uncomfortable feeling about all of this. “Tell me, how did they meet?”

“In battle. A large group of orcs were getting ready to attack the Shire. Kili was with the Rangers that stopped them.”

“Then so was this woman?”

Bilbo tilted his head. “Yes. She was there as well.”

“Leave it to Kili to fall for a warrior,” Fili chuckled.

“He was injured and she tended to him after the battle. He eventually found peace with her, though…” 

“How much further, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked, not liking the way the hobbit had yet to face them.

Bilbo reined in his steed. “We’re here.” 

The three dwarves looked about, expecting to see a structure of some kind. The only things in sight were several mounds, like small hills. Still, they slid off their own ponies as Bilbo dismounted and reached into the saddle bag, pulling out a bouquet of dried flowers.

“I’m not sure if he likes them, but I try to bring some whenever I visit.”

A sinking feeling settled in Thorin’s stomach as he looked around. “You never said what Kili’s One’s name was.”

Bilbo finally faced them, his eyes red from crying. “I think you know, Master Dwarf.”

He turned and walked to one of the mounds. Laying the flowers at the base, he knelt. “Hullo Kili. Your family has come. Perhaps…now you can go home.”

“Death. Her name was Death.”


End file.
